


tower over me

by allthempickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Light, Dom Castiel, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Sex, Grinding, I Love You, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Dean doesn’t allow himself vulnerability. That’s what makes this so special. These moments with Cas. Intimate, vulnerable.





	tower over me

Yeah. Maybe Dean has some control issues. So sue him; that’s what years of being kidnapped and getting the shit kicked out of you will do to a person. He’s been grabbed, groped, shot, stabbed, and slashed. Dean has been taken advantage of in almost every way and he’s been tossed around like a piece of meat. Dean learned pretty young that he should never, ever let his control slip. Never show his belly, always be ready. Sometimes it feels like he’s been wound up so long he can’t let go, or else he might spin out or explode. Might lose it with a capital L.   
  
Dean doesn’t allow himself vulnerability. Doesn’t deserve it. He holds himself back, dodges the questions. He’s spent so long being punished for his soft spots, it feels like there’s something vicious inside of him. It lashes out at anyone who gets to close, prods too much.

That’s what makes this so special. These moments with Cas. Intimate, vulnerable. When Castiel looks at him, Dean knows he is seeing all of him. Clothed or not, Castiel sees him. Not like in a Superman X-ray vision way. Castiel just… knows Dean. And it’s scary. And it’s something Dean really wants. So... he lets Cas ‘take the wheel,’ so to speak. 

They’re in the bedroom. Castiel holds Dean against him, kisses him soft and deep. His arms surround Dean, holding him gently but firmly around the waist. They back towards the bed together, Dean clinging lightly to Castiel’s shoulders. Dean’s calves hit the bed and Cas pushes him down gently, getting him to lay flat and scoot up the bed. Looking up, Dean watches the other shrug off his trench coat, dropping it on the floor, quickly followed by his suit jacket. Dean’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at his partner. Gorgeous. Powerful. Fuckin’ flaming hot.   
  
See, these were the moments where Dean really let go. All there was was Cas. Cas called the shots, Cas was in charge, and all Dean wanted was to give his love and give himself to him. Not like some of the porn Dean watched where one was tied up and got hit or pushed around or anything. That was hot and all, and Dean could enjoy getting pushed around. Had enjoyed it many a time before. But that’s not what this is about.  To Dean’s mind vulnerability comes with violence and intrusive. To have this? To give up control to Castiel and for it to be good, to be gentle? To trust that it won’t be turned against him? 

That’s something big. Something holy.   
  
Dean thinks about this as Castiel crawls between Deans thighs, looks down at him. Trails his fingers down Dean’s forearms teasingly, light enough that it almost tickles. Dean’s skin feels tingly and cold. Goosebumps. Dean looks up into Castiel’s blue eyes, feels himself get lost in them. He can’t imagine what his own face must look like right now, pupils blown wide, chest rising and falling rapidly with anticipation. Castiel watches him still, brows furrowed and mouth tight, though now Dean knows Cas isn’t angry. Just thinking. Seeing.   
  
Castiel’s head tilts, eyes still staring into Dean’s own. His hand comes to rest on Dean’s chest, right above his heart. Dean feels a tug in his gut and a rush of arousal moving through his body.   
  
“Good?” Cas asks.   
  
Dean is too overwhelmed to speak, so turned on from so little. He nods, breath still coming heavy. He pants a quiet, “Yeah. Yeah.” Barely uttered words.   
  
At that, Castiel leans into Dean, pressing himself forward so they are chest to chest. Dean spreads his legs further, lets Cas push up against him. It feels good to have his lover’s weight against him, holding him down and covering him. Dean sighs. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist as if to hold Cas against himself and keep him there.   
  
Cas kisses him and then moves down to Dean’s neck. He leaves big opened mouth kisses under Dean’s jaw, over his pulse, down to his adam’s apple. Tongue licking, gentle scrape of teeth. Wet with his saliva, hot with his breath. Dean’s skin tingles from the cold air each time Cas moves. 

  
Dean moans with each kiss, legs opening wider, feet tangling around Castiel’s legs. Castiel reaches his right hand down and grabs Dean right below the hips, arm pressed all along Dean’s thigh. Dean can feel the heat through his jean’s and oh my god, how are they still clothed.    
  
“Cas, Cas...” Dean scrabbles at Castiel’s shirt where it has come untucked from his pants.   
  
“Hey, hey. Dean, it’s okay baby.”   
  
Cas pulls back and quickly unbuttons his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He makes quick work of his pants and underwear too while Dean pulls off his own t-shirt. Then Cas pulls Dean’s jeans off, the two of them giggling quietly as they get stuck on Dean’s foot.   
  
As soon as they are undressed, Cas is on top of Dean again, pushing against him more intently. Their cocks grinding together, chest to chest, Cas’s head dropped into Dean’s shoulder. It’s hot now in contrast to the cool room. Sweaty. They aren’t being loud, but in the quiet of the room their gasps and moans seem to ring out.   
  
Cas shifts Dean’s leg up, thrusts at a different angle and oh- oh god does that feel good. They are kissing again, though maybe that’s not the right word for it. They’re gasping into each other’s mouths, tongues twisting, open mouthed and filthy. Their lips are wet and a strand of saliva connects them when Cas pulls back for a moment.    
  
Castiel’s eyes are so dark. His cheeks and chest are blushed with arousal, hair sweaty and sticking up all over the place. His lips are red, mouth hanging open.   
  
Dean feels another shot of arousal go to his dick at the sight.   
  
“Oh, Cas... please...”   
  
“Dean, I’ve got you.”   
  
Cas is reaching down and wrapping his hand around their dicks, rubbing up and down, swiping his thumb over Dean’s head and oh- Dean’s so close. He pushes up into Castiel’s hand, feels the way Cas trembles above him with each thrust.   
  
“I’m gonna-“ And Dean is coming, Cas flush against him, stroking him through it. Dean moans and moans, letting his body tense and then relax. It feels like he’s sinking into the bed beneath him, body spent.    
  
Dean looks up at Cas. He’s paused, staring at Dean with a look of awe on his face. Dean fights the urge to cover his eyes or look away, knowing Cas hates when he does that.   
  
“C’mon, c’mon.” Dean says, reaching to start jerking Cas off. They move together, Castiel trembling over Dean, so close. With a whine, Cas lets go. His come marks Dean’s stomach.   
  
After a moment he collapses against Dean and the two of them shiver together from the aftershocks of their orgasm. Coming down.   
  
Later, they are cuddled together under the sheets, wrapped up in each other. Castiel’s head rests over Dean’s heart, and Dean traces shapes into his angel’s back. Suddenly, Dean feels words come climbing up his throat, nearly tumbling off his tongue. He shuts his mouth tight, teeth clicking slightly. It’s too scary to say out loud.   
  
Then, a thought comes to him. Maybe Cas will notice. Maybe he won’t. Leave that up to the universe, huh? Carefully, gently, he traces the words out across Castiel’s back. It’s quiet for a moment. Dean thinks that Cas didn’t notice when-   
  
“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing porn. constructive criticism?


End file.
